


"День без тебя казался ночью мне ..."

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: В школу на замену ушедшей по декрету учительницы английской литературы выходит мистер Джулиан Арден. Никто и не могу предположить, что всего за несколько недель он успеет изменить жизни стольких людей.На ключ "персонаж работает в школе". Satinalia.





	"День без тебя казался ночью мне ..."

— Я тебе точно говорю! — Дункан зажал ее в углу рядом с ее шкафчиком для вещей и горячо шептал в ухо всякую ерунду. Вчера в парке во время пробежки он заметил нового преподавателя английской литературы, который спорил с каким-то мужчиной, а потом влепил ему пощечину.  
Фионе Дункан нравился. Она надеялась, что никак этого не показывает. Не могла же она, примерная девочка-отличница, связаться с абсолютным раздолбаем-новичком. По крайней мере, по собственной инициативе. Но новый нападающий их футбольной команды был высоким, смуглым, с теплыми карими глазами и сияющей улыбкой. Еще иногда он был бесчувственным идиотом. Как сейчас, например. Все, что ей сейчас хотелось сделать, — схватить этого придурка за ворот и сладко поцеловать. Но она была о себе лучшего мнения и так жестко играть не собиралась.  
— Да с чего ты взял? — ответила она.  
Мимо пронесся мистер Николас Грей, учитель физкультуры, который, похоже, физиологически не был приспособлен просто ходить или же патологически постоянно опаздывал. Фиона не знала, сделал он это случайно или нарочно, но он толкнул Дункана в спину, и тот едва успел опереться о стену, чтобы не впечататься в нее. Фиона подставила руки, чтобы успеть оттолкнуть Дункана, но вместо этого под ладонями уперлась в грудь Дункана.  
— Ой!  
Нет, в таком она себе отказывать не собиралась и будто бы невзначай скользнула ладонями ниже, по торсу юноши.  
— Фиона? — вопросительно произнес он. — Я тебя не задел? С тобой все в порядке?  
Она кивнула.  
— Точно? — он растерянно и обеспокоенно опустил взгляд на ее руки на своем животе.  
— Точно, — она убрала руки.  
— Ну так вот я и говорю, — отстраниться он и не подумал.  
— А тебя-то это почему волнует?  
— Ну как же … он же …  
Дункан был родом из какой-то деревни, и там душ-то каждый день уже был чудом из чудес, как понимала Фиона. Она закатила глаза: как вообще угораздило-то с ним связаться! Не то что бы она не знала… Но все-таки — будь проклят тот день, когда она впервые повелась на то, как застенчиво и трогательно он теребил сережку в своем левом ухе и воровато оглядывался по сторонам, и близко не зная ответов на половину вопросов теста по математике. Не могла ж она бросить его на милость мисс Женевьев Даллас!.. Та б его живьем съела!  
— Дункан, это нормально. Оставь мистера Ардена в покое, потому что, говорят, он нас в покое не оставит. Наша параллель вчера писала сочинение по этой слезливой книжке…  
— По Шекспиру? — уточнил Дункан.  
— Ага, — она сделала шаг вперед, и Дункан смущенно отступил, потому что иначе ему пришлос ь бы смотреть откровенно вниз… в вырез блузки Фионы. — Пошли, а то опоздаем на географию.  
И Фиона пошла вдоль по коридору, томительно мечтая, чтобы Дункан предложил прогулять урок и заняться чем-то более интересным… чем-то, что позволило бы не только потрогать, но обнажить его торс… и не только. Фиона постаралась успокоиться.   
Кто же знал, что последний ее год в школе окажется таким непростым!

Джулиан Арден, профессор английской литературы старших классов, вышел на замену своей хорошей подруги, ушедшей в декрет, две недели назад. С тех пор его репутация успела обрасти тайнами и слухами. Весь женский учительский состав, за исключением разве что заместителя директора, мисс Женевьев Даллас, спорил, кто будет с ним встречаться. Весь мужской состав коллектива был очарован его профессионализмом и тактом и тем, что он-то как раз не собирался, похоже, ни с кем встречаться, подчеркивая, что не задержится надолго. Всех их увлекало аристократическое происхождение мистера Ардена. А кроме того, работал он не ради денег, а для удовольствия. И он мог поддержать разговор о чем угодно… ну, если только не касаться совсем уж узких тем. Все сходились на том, что ему не нужны сон и еда, а иначе когда бы он успел столько прочитать и узнать, да еще готовиться к урокам.  
К делу мистер Арден подошел основательно. В первую неделю он дал ученикам привыкнуть к себе, провел пару легких тестов, а потом столкнул их лоб в лоб с неадаптированным Шекспиром, слава богу, выбрав не какую-нибудь тяжеловесную драму, а всего лишь "Ромео и Джульетту". Однако это повергло в уныние практически всех учеников. Сквозь старый английский они продирались с трудом, а когда Джулиан задал выучить монолог на выбор, и вовсе приуныли. Особенно, когда поняли, что «сдавать» домашку придется перед всем классом. Этот акт прилюдного унижения должен был состояться на следующей неделе…

— Эй, Джулиан! — окликнул Ардена после первого учительского собрания высокий, широкоплечий блондин. Джулиан знал, что это мистер Николас Грей, тренер по физической культуре. И стоит отметить, с физической культурой у мистера Грея все было прекрасно, даже на взыскательный вкус Джулиана. А вот с манерами — не очень.  
— Мы с Келлом и Гаем сегодня собирались пойти в бар, обсудить успехи, футбол посмотреть. Не присоединишься? — Николас одарил его лучезарной улыбкой, от которой светился весь.  
— Я не могу сказать, что футбол — мой вид спорта, — начал Джулиан. На лице маячившего за спиною Грея мистера Гая Крейна, учителя географии, отразилось «Ну, я же говорил». — Но если обещаете меня просветить, я с удовольствием присоединюсь.  
— Тогда до вечера, — кивнул Грей.  
Джулиан слегка ему улыбнулся, но тут же одернул себя, развернулся и поспешил на урок. Он согласился вовсе не потому, что хотел увидеть удивление в лице мистера Крейна или получше познакомиться с коллегами. Ему было неприятно это признавать, но домой не хотелось. После совершенно отвратительного расставания со своим партнером Джулиан думал только о том, каким дураком был. Наверное, чувствуя, как разваливается, как казалось, вся его жизнь, он и согласился помочь Эльзе, когда та собралась рожать.  
Дома было холодно и слишком одиноко. Джулиан, конечно, сомневался, что вечер с выпивкой и разговорами на мужские темы чем-то поможет, но зато он не сможет обвинить себя в том, что не попробовал. К тому же, Николас Грей улыбался заразительно. Может быть, вечер и не будет таким уж ужасным.

— Джулиан, я тебя умоляю! — Николас отказался взять с него деньги за выпивку. — Следующий круг за твой счет.  
— Следующий круг? – ухмыльнулся Джулиан.  
— Завтра — суббота.  
— А я думал — ты учитель физкультуры.  
— Физкультуры, а не здорового образа жизни. Пара километров бегом — и похмелье как рукой снимет.  
— Давайте за то, чтобы похмелья не было. И за нашего нового коллегу! — произнес тост Гай, поднимая бокал.  
Джулиан кивнул. Хотя он бы предпочел, чтобы похмелье было. Так проще не думать.  
Он ожидал, что первый раунд пройдет быстро, а завязнут они только в пятом-шестом. Но собравшихся мужчин больше занимали разговоры и выпивка. Что удивительно, Николас и в самом деле рассказал Джулиану о футболе все, что тот хотел узнать, а потом принялся выспрашивать у Гая и Келла подробности об учениках.  
Оказалось, что мистер Грей был более чем решительно настроен выиграть первенство по футболу в этом году, а потому очень волновался за эмоциональное состояние своих игроков. У подростков не могло не быть проблем в жизни, которые мешали концентрироваться на игре. У кого-то расходились родители, у кого-то болела младшая сестра, кто-то вообще мало интересовался футболом, но так как у него были хоть какие-то успехи только в спорте, то держался за команду.   
Николас слушал внимательно, сразу продумывая вслух, что бы он мог сделать, чтобы помочь. И Джулиану казалось: дело вовсе не в желании выиграть кубок, а в том, как Николас относился к роли учителя — серьезно. Несмотря на то, что он выглядел полным раздолбаем, он понимал и уважал своих учеников, и ему было не все равно, что станет с ними дальше.  
Предметом особо пристального внимания Николаса был Дункан Ривер, новый нападающий. Мальчишка был в хорошей форме, быстрее всех бегал и забивал, но в голове его был такой раздрай… Дункан был родом из провинциального городка, здесь у него было не так много друзей, несмотря на то, что был рубаха-парень, да и с остальной учебой не ладилось. Правда, по мнению Гая, дело было вовсе не в этом, а в одной из учениц— Фионе Мей.  
— Да я знаю, — улыбнулся Грей. — Но я ж за него не буду ей любовные записки писать. Уж не знаю, как его подтолкнуть, потому что Мей — девчонка гордая, сама первый шаг не сделает.  
Когда они начали расходится, выяснилось, что Николас снимает квапртиру в соседнем с Джулианом доме. И Джулиан удивился, как можно жить бок о бок и не пересекаться, несмотря на похожий распорядок дня.  
На следующее утро Грей выстукивал марш по его двери до тех пор, пока Джулиан не вышел на пробежку. Пара километров, ожидаемо, похмелье не победили, но это оказалось не так уж и важно.

Джулиан вошел в класс. По рядам пробежал шепоток. Ученики предчувствовали пытку и были взволнованы. Арден знал, что Эльза была совершенно бездарна как преподаватель литературы. Она предпочитала работать по одной схеме, и тогда у нее все было бы замечательно. Но к литературе нужен другой подход. Литература учит думать и чувствовать, а методом "прочитали — написали тест" тут ничего не достигнешь. Когда следом в класс вошел Николас Грей, гул стал громче, — все понадеялись, что он объявит о начале каких-нибудь соревнований, и хоть кому-то удастся сбежать. Дункан Ривер, например, начал сразу собирать вещи.  
Николас поднял руки и сказал:  
— Ребята, спокойно-спокойно. Я просто поприсутствую, если вы не против. Ок?  
Никто против не высказался, но все погрустнели.  
Вслед за Николасом зашел Бреган Даллас, директор школы, и урок начался.  
Джулиан прошел по рядам и собрал названия выученных диалогов, а потом начал спрашивать в одной ему ведомой последовательности. Кое-кто старался, но в основном декламация выглядела жалко. Когда урок почти подошел к концу, Джулиан сказал:  
— Некоторые взяли отрывки из одного и того же диалога. Мы не успеем сегодня прослушать всех, но обязательно закончим на следующем занятии. Сейчас я хочу прослушать диалог Ромео и Джульетты в саду. Фиона Мей и Дункан Ривер, пожалуйста.  
Послышались смешки.  
Фиона мысленно ругнулась, черт дернул поддаться своим ощущениям и взять отрывок, который ей так нравился! Она могла бы взять монолог Меркуцио пред балом, как сделала половина девчонок в классе, но нет, она привыкла выполнять задания на совесть. Однако совершенно не ожидала, что придется читать диалог с Дунканом! Какого хрена он выбрал тот же диалог? Что ему, мужских монологов было мало в пьесе? Как вообще в голову Ардена могла прийти такая отвратительная идея? Сейчас она была согласна с Дунканом: Джулиан оказался совершеннейшим пидорасом!  
Фиона встала. К доске она идти не собиралась, хватит и того, что она вообще собирается это сделать. В конце концов, они с Дунканом были друзьями, между друзьями — зачтется, отстрадать вдвоем проще, чем в одиночку. Она только надеялась, что она не покраснела сейчас, и не зальется краской, когда Дункан начнет читать. Впрочем, это вряд ли. Когда тебе декламируют стихи по десять слов в минуту, тут уж не до прочувствованных речей. Все будет хорошо, сумела успокоить себя она.  
Дункан недобро посмотрел на Джулиана: что это, смешно по его мнению, что ли? Хотя откуда Джулиану было знать, если он и правда гей? Небось, и не догадывается, во что втравливает своего ученика. А он, Дункан, зря отнесся серьезной к этой книженции и к манере мистера Грея преподавать. Тот интересно рассказывал сумел зажечь интерес, и Дункан, ломая голову над мудреными словами, и в самом деле осилил пьесу. Что душой кривить, книга понравилась, и он не особо задумывался, как будет перед классом читать выбранные отрывки. Ну точнее как — задумывался, но никак не с Фионой. Дункан знал, что он уже весь красный словно вареный рак. Ему было страшно и неловко перед классом, он сжал и разжал кулаки, а потом решился.   
Он поднялся и прочувствованно начал:  
— Им по незнанью эта боль смешна…  
Но что за блеск я вижу на балконе?*

Когда Джулиан собрал названия всех отрывков, он едва заметно подмигнул Николасу. Тот, собственно, пришел на урок, потому что тот и правда был открытым. Бреган хотел посмотреть на методику нового учителя, а Грей — на Дункана и Фиону. О том, как удачно сложились все обстоятельства, он еще и не догадывался.  
Бреган что-то сосредоточенно записывал по ходу занятия, а Николас откровенно скучал: он одолжил у директора несколько листов и складывал из них журавликов. Джулиан мысленно поблагодарил, что не самолетики, — Грей вряд ли удержался, чтобы не запустить их по классу.  
Арден понимал: то, что он задумал, рискованно. Но так же он понимал, что это может сработать. В конце концов, он никого не подговаривал выбирать конкретные отрывки, оставив свободу выбора. И то, что Дункан и Фиона выбрали один и тот же диалог, могло быть как случайностью, так и нет.  
Дункан начал скучающе, но, судя по всему, текст ему слишком нравился, и он даже пошел по комнате, приближаясь к столу Фионы. Вскоре между ними осталось всего несколько метров, которые Дункан, видимо, боялся преодолеть. Или же ждал, что шаг сделает Фиона?  
Это действительно был эмоциональный диалог. Джулиан внимательно слушал и поглядывал на Николаса, который явно делал усилия, чтобы не открыть рот в изумлении. Бреган оценивающе смотрел на происходящее поверх очков, даже перестав делать пометки.  
— Мне страшно, как мы скоро сговорились, — сказала Фиона, и тут ее прервал звонок.  
Пожалуй, так было даже лучше. Джулиан прервал их, поблагодарил и выдал домашнее задание на следующую неделю.

Фиона зло запихнула книги в сумку и вылетела из класса. Ей нужно было несколько минут наедине с собой, и она трусливо скрылась в туалете. Она уговаривала себя, что все нормально, ничего не произошло, только полдня еще потерпеть насмешки, а потом у всех все забудется. Ей повезло никого не встретить в туалете, она совсем забыла о времени и опомнилась, только когда прозвенел звонок. Она выскочила из дамской комнаты как ошпаренная: была математика, а мисс Даллас ненавидела, когда на ее уроки опаздывали — даже ее лучшие ученицы. В коридоре Фиона чуть не налетела на Дункана.  
— Ты что, с ума сошел? Женевьев тебя убьет!! — Фиона знала, как ненавидела Дункана мисс Даллас.  
— Тебя жду, — растерянно ответил тот.  
— Зачем? — спросила она уже на бегу.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Конечно все в порядке. А что могло случиться?  
— Ну…  
Фиона посмотрела не него с удивлением. Неужели ему и впрямь было не все равно?  
Когда Женевьев разрешила им, наконец, пройти на свои места, и Фиона раскрыла сумку, она поняла, что забыла тетрадь в кабинете литературы. Черт! Не хотелось ей сегодня видеться с Джулианом еще раз, но придется.

Фиона наспех просмотрела расписание. Ни у кого из классов не было английской литературы сейчас, и она понадеялась, что мистер Арден выйдет проветриться, его займет чем-нибудь директор или ему просто надоест сидеть в классе, и там на перемене будет пусто. Она осторожно и тихо, словно вор, приоткрыла дверь и с надеждой заглянула в кабинет.

— Это было круто! — сообщил Николас, когда Бреган перестал прояснять с Джулианом некоторые моменты и удалился. Был уже чуть ли не конец следующего урока, но Грей все еще был свободен — пятые классы укатили на экскурсию, а они у него были до четвертого урока.  
Джулиан приподнял бровь.  
— Ну это… «Джульетта, выйди на балкон» и все такое.  
Арден ухмыльнулся:  
— Я вижу, ты ничего не знаешь о поэзии. Ну разве что, о кричалках чирлидерш.  
Николас хмыкнул: уж точно, куда ему.  
— Я знаю, что кому-то это очень помогает клеить девушек.  
— А кому-то какие-то там стихи не нужны, так?  
— Вот не надо, я не имел в виду ничего такого. У тебя-то с этим не может быть проблем.  
— Правда? — Джулиан оперся на стол и подался немного вперед.  
— А что, нет? Таких, как ты, девушки очень любят. Элегантный, хорошо сложенный, даже можно сказать — красивый.  
— Можно сказать?  
— Ты не смазливый, я это имел в виду. Язык у тебя хорошо подвешен. Да черт возьми, все наши учительницы уже переспорили, с кем из них ты начнешь встречаться.  
— Дело в том, что это все мишура, — легко улыбнулся Джулиан. Николас расселся на первой парте, не особенно волнуясь, что кто-то зайдет и увидит, какой нехороший пример он подает ученикам.  
— Хм.  
— А стихи бьют в сердце.  
— Ну давай, порази меня…  
Джулиан не мог понять, то ли Николас и правда заигрывал с ним, то ли просто упрямство не позволяло сдать назад. Он не должен был вестись на провокации. Ему все еще было больно от предыдущего разрыва. Слишком рано было начинать новые отношения, тем более с абсолютно гетеросексуальным мужчиной. Был ли Джулиан готов стирать барьеры в голове Николаса? Нет, у него не было сил. Но он не мог отказать этому тону и этой улыбке. Его тянуло к Грею как магнитом, хотя он знал на все сто, что встретит непонимание. Только вот сейчас, в данный момент, было все равно. Последнюю неделю он не раз и не два думал о Николасе, о его заботах, интересах, об его улыбке. Он пытался заставить себя не думать, но не мог. Грей казался ему таким родным, светлым, понимающим… он был ему другом, хотя был знаком с Джулианом несколько недель, а Арден знал, как непросто с ним сойтись… Он бы долго не выдержал в этих сомнениях. В крайнем случае, он сможет оправдаться, что выбрал неудачный стих, но …  
Джулиан вздохнул и начал:  
— Смежая веки, вижу я острей.  
Открыв глаза, гляжу, не замечая,  
Но светел темный взгляд моих очей,  
Когда во сне к тебе их обращаю.  
Николас сел на край парты, подался немного навстречу, жадно слушая.  
— И если так светла ночная тень   
Твоей неясной тени отраженье,   
То как велик твой свет в лучистый день,  
Насколько явь светлее сновиденья!   
Прозвенел звонок, но Джулиан решил закончить, а там – будь, что будет.  
— Каким бы счастьем было для меня —   
Проснувшись утром, увидать воочью  
Тот ясный лик в лучах живого дня,  
Что мне светил туманно мертвой ночью.  
Джулиан протянул руку и заправил прядь длинных белых волос Николаса, выбившихся из хвоста, тому за ухо, да так и оставил руку на его щеке.  
\- День без тебя казался ночью мне,  
А день я видел по ночам во сне.  
Он замолчал, внимательно глядя на Николаса. Ему до неприличия хотелось поцеловать эти правильные полные губы, но сейчас он не мог сделать больше — он сделал предложение, повисшее в тишине отголоском его слов.  
Внезапно дверь отворилась и кто-то заглянул в класс. Джулиан поспешил убрать руку и посмотрел в сторону двери. Это была Фиона.  
— Простите, мистер Арден, я забыла свою тетрадь.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — проговорил он, обходя свой стол и усаживаясь за него.  
Девушка подхватила тетрадку и выбежала.  
Николас поднялся:  
— Джулиан, это ты ...  
— Иди, — Арден махнул рукой в сторону двери: он хотел бы потешить себя надеждой хотя бы немного. — У тебя сейчас урок.  
— Ты, что, знаешь мое расписание? — удивился Грей.  
Джулиан не стал поднимать на него взгляд, доставая из ящика тетради к следующему уроку. Он не хотел думать о том, что только что совершенно неосмотрительно, поддавшись моменту, лишил себя спокойной жизни в этой школе. Кто бы что ни говорил — а это так похоже на него!  
— Ладно. Пойдешь сегодня с нами? поинтересовался Николас.  
— Извини, не могу, — ответил Джулиан.  
Повисла пауза. Арден понял, что Грей воспринял это на свой счет, и думает, промолчать и сделать вид, что ничего не было, или все-таки взять лопату и выкопать ему, Джулиану, могилу поглубже. Джулиан посмотрел на него и объяснил:  
— Завтра годовщина смерти моего отца, я должен провести эти выходные с родственниками.  
— А-а-а, — протянул Грей. — Сочувствую.  
Слово это прозвучало неловко и Джулиан почувствовал его искренность.   
— Тогда, до понедельника?  
— Да. Хороших тебе выходных, — едва заметно улыбнулся Арден, и неудовлетворенный таким ответом, но вынужденный принять его, Грей вышел.  
Джулиану стало бесконечно грустно и противно. Отчаянно потянуло напиться. После следующего урока он быстро собрался и уехал на другой конец города, к своей двоюродной сестре, где и должны были собраться все родственники. Тут он мог напиться без труда и стыда: они знали, что отец был единственным, кто любил его и кто был и остался бесконечно дорог Джулиану. Все остальные же поставили на нем крест еще в детстве…

Николас провел эти четыре урока с трудом. Старшеклассники чувствовали, что он сегодня в раздрае, и филонили только так. Дункан и вовсе за всю тренировку, кажется, забил всего дважды, витая где-то в облаках. Похоже, ему тоже не пошла на пользу вся эта стихотворная ерунда.  
Николас пытался понять, что, черт возьми, пытался сказать ему Джулиан. Было ли это серьезно? Или всего лишь стихи, попытка показать, что словом можно поразить так же, как и делом? Ну, поразил! Ничего не скажешь. А если он серьезно? С ума сойти! Так в своей симпатии к нему, Николасу, еще никто не признавался… Тем более, мужчина. Тем более, красивый мужчина. Грей был уверен в своей гетеросексуальности на все двести! Как и весь учительский женский состав, с половиной из которого он пообжимался в свое время в укромных школьных уголках. Как и старшеклассницы, старательно забывавшие нижнее белье по раздевалкам, писавшие кипами валентинки и предлагавшие проверить их выносливость. За это, правда, он в свое время получил по шее от Брегана, но так как девушка никаких исков не подняла, ему повезло, а больше он на эту удочку не ловился. Как и череда его подружек, которые приходили и уходили, в то время как ему уже хотелось долгих отношений. Находил ли он когда-либо привлекательными мужчин? Он не мог ответить на этот вопрос, но Джулиан ему, определенно, нравился.  
На поле тем временем дело грозило обернуться потасовкой.  
— Что, Дункан?! Стихами мяч не забивается, размазня?! — услышал Николас голос Грегора, капитана второй команды.  
Парень тоже претендовал на место атакующего в сборной школы, но ему не хватало скорости, и теперь он доводил Дункана до ручки из зависти.  
Николас свистнул и объявил об окончании занятия. Дункана он подозвал к себе. Тот горестно вздохнул, но подошел.

— Ну, рассказывай, — начал мистер Грей.  
— Что рассказывать? — Дункан изучал свои бутсы и совершенно не собирался раскрывать тренеру душу, хотя если бы уж кто и понял, так это Николас. Он вообще был мужиком что надо, не то что отец Дункана… не то, что этот ненормальный Джулиан Арден с его стихами. Не такая размазня, как их географ Гай Крейн, стелящийся под мисс Даллас. Не такой молчаливый остолоп, как биолог Келл Уинсли.  
— Почему не забивается?  
— День такой.  
— Ну, у тебя не один день такой, — ухмыльнулся Грей, отходя к скамейкам и усаживаясь на одну.  
— Все нормально, тренер, — Дункан сел рядом.  
— Ага, конечно. Я помню, как ты только пришел в начале года. Ты жилы рвал, чтобы доказать мне, что ты чего-то стоишь. А ты многого стоишь, Дункан. Если мы выиграем этот чемпионат, а подам прошение за тебя в профессиональную Лигу. Только его еще надо выиграть!.. Я не говорю, что ты не стараешься. Тебя просто что-то отвлекает.  
— Ничего, тренер, не отвлекает. Я просто не буду об этом думать.  
— Думаешь получится? — ухмыльнулся Николас. — Не думать о Фионе Мей? Я б не смог, — честно признался он.  
— Я не …  
— Если ты думаешь, что она чем-то лучше тебя, то это полная ерунда. Все мы одинаковые.  
— Но она…  
— Пока не спросишь, не узнаешь, — Николас поднялся. — И будь я проклят, но я уверен, что ты ей нравишься!  
Он направился прочь: ну уж ей богу, сделал что мог!

Джулиан сбежал от сестры в воскресенье с утра, когда понял, что в этот раз стал основной темой для обсуждений. Каким уж чудом Гейла прознала, что он расстался с Майклом, да еще с таким скандалом, он так и не понял. Но сестра не постеснялась донести слухи до родственников, как и то, что положение Джулиана, видимо, настолько бедственное, что он вынужден работать простым учителем в обыкновенной школе! Он, бывший наследный лорд Арден!..   
Джулиан не хотел ничего объяснять и ничего слушать. Они не были его семьей. Они сами отказались от него, когда Джулиан отверг будущее, которое выбрала ему мать. Лишить его имени и наследства мать не могла, так как завещание отца такого не предусматривало, но он избавил ее от беспокойства, переписав титул и состояние семьи на своего младшего брата. Из наследия он оставил себе лишь пару книг отца и его кольцо.  
Джулиан припарковался у своего дома, посмотрел вдоль улицы, на дом Николаса. Тягучее неприятное ожидание разлилось в душе. Будет ли он способен с достоинством вынести завтрашний разговор? Не лучше ли выяснить все сегодня, чтобы ни на ком не сорваться в школе?   
Джлуиан решительно направился к дому Николаса. Только когда он уже собрался постучать, как понял, что сейчас — воскресенье, девять утра, и нормальные люди, пожалуй, еще спят. Он вздохнул и развернулся на каблуках, но тут дверь отворилась сама.  
— Привет, — голос Николаса был слегка хриплым, то ли он много кричал накануне, то ли много пил.  
А скорее всего и то, и другое.  
— Привет.  
— Заходи, — благостно улыбнулся Грей, отходя в сторону.  
Джулиан зашел. В коридоре отчетливо пахло сигаретным дымом, а на сигнализации наверху был целлофановый пакет.  
— Ты еще и куришь?  
— У меня иногда большие проблемы со здоровым образом жизни, — не совсем трезво хихикнул тот. — Кофе хочешь?  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — кивнул Арден.  
— Не разувайся, проходи, — махнул рукой в сторону кухни Грей.  
Джулиан прошел, по пути мельком заглянув в спальню, на полу которой были разбросаны вещи. Да и в целом, по всей квартире такой ощущение прошелся тайфун. Когда Джулиан вышел на кухню, под ногами хрустнуло. На подоконнике в большом осколке чашки дымилась сигарета.  
— Извини, у меня тут полный бардак, но гостей я точно не ждал, — сказал Николас, подхватывая сигарету из «пепельницы», заправляя ее в угол рта и открывая окно.  
С улицы потянуло свежим воздухом. Джулиан понимал: что-то произошло. Он надеялся, что это не имело никакого отношения к нему, но уже засомневался.  
Николас зашумел посудой, через минуту запахло молотым кофе. Кофе он варил в тишине. Турки хватило ровно на две средние чашки.  
— Тебе сахар или молоко?   
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Наше дело — предложить, — Николас залез в холодильник, налил молока пожирнее, а потом бухнул две чайные ложки сахару.  
Джулиан едва заметно улыбнулся: Николас пил кофе как ребенок, чтобы сладко и горько разом. Грей поставил перед ним чашку без блюдца, по-простому и без церемоний. Кофе пах восхитительно. Арден сделал глоток. Ему стало уютно, несмотря на ненавистный запах сигарет и не менее ненавистным бардак.  
— У тебя тут ураган был? — поинтересовался он наконец.  
— Вроде того, — ухмыльнулся Николас. — Точно, ураган. У всех ураганов женские имена.  
— Девушка? — вздохнул Джулиан.  
— Бывшая.  
— Почему, если не секрет?  
Грей открыл второе окно, видя, как Джулиан непроизвольно поморщился от запаха, затушил сигарету в осколок чашки и выкинул в ведро.  
— Я спросил, какие у нее планы. Она сказала, что наслаждаться жизнью. И сексом со мной. Пока не надоест.  
— И ты спросил, что будет, когда ей надоест?  
— Да. Она сказала, что уйдет, неужели непонятно? И тогда я понял, что надоело уже мне.  
— И ты ей об этом сказал.  
— Да. Мне было так спокойно, так все равно, что она скажет или подумает. Она орала, пыталась выбить из меня какие-то извинения. А я думал о том, любила ли она меня когда-нибудь? Или только хотела? Любил ли меня когда-нибудь хоть кто-то из них? Или единственное чего им хотелось, — это моего тела?  
Он замолчал. Джулиан готов был убить себя на месте: он начал разрушать человеку жизнь, понимая, что не сможет построить ее такую, как нужно, в ответ. Он видел, что однажды Николас хочет жить в большом доме с садом, белым заборчиком и двумя-тремя ребятишками. Любящая жена прилагается. Вряд ли в роли это жены он видел Джулиана. Вряд ли он сам себя видел в этой роли.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Арден, не уточняя, чего конкретно.  
— Да нет, наоборот, — улыбнулся Николас. — Наоборот. Спасибо тебе. Твои слова заставили меня задуматься…  
— Я уверен, однажды ты найдешь женщину, которая будет любить тебя и захочет быть с тобой и после того, как «надоест».  
Николас пожал плечами:  
— Возможно.  
За окном плавно становилось все светлее.  
— Как родственники? — спросил Николас.  
— Лучше б их не было, — честно признался Джулиан.  
— Не говори так… Я вот никогда не знал ни своего отца, ни своей матери. Никого. Я вырос в приюте и меня никто не забрал в семью… Мне повезло, что однажды у нас вел занятия Бреган Даллас, и он меня заметил. Только я до сих пор не знаю, как ему сказать за это спасибо.  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Джулиан. — Мои родственники предпочитают делать вид, что я – пятно на репутации семьи. А пятна принято выводить или хотя бы драпировать…  
— Паршиво, — согласился Николас.  
Вдруг зазвонил телефон. Николас потерянно оглянулся.  
— Это она? — кивнул на трубку Джулиан.  
— Ага.  
— Я пойду.  
— Боюсь, что да, это может быть надолго, — с благодарностью кивнул Николас и взял трубку. — Да, дорогуша?  
Из трубку понесся какой-то невнятный поток оскорблений.  
— Подожди-ка секунду, хорошо? — попросил Николас. Он провел Джулиана по коридору и открыл дверь.  
— Спасибо за кофе, — ухмыльнулся тот. — И удачи.  
— До встречи, — кивнул Грей, улыбнувшись.  
Из трубки послышался громкий голос.  
— Да, конечно, я выставил тебя только для того, чтобы привести другую женщину, да-да, дорогуша, — успел еще расслышать Джулиан, пока дверь закрывалась.

Фиона была в ярости: черт бы с тем, что Дункан бы делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Так теперь он вовсе перестал замечать ее и стал всячески избегать. Какого хрена?!  
Уже была среда, у футбольной команды была тренировка, а у Фионы — танцы. Она закончила раньше и пришла к спортзалу, намереваясь дождаться Дункана и спросить, что он вообще творит. И так злилась, что ей было плевать даже на насмешки вышедших из зала ребят. Она прождала чуть ли не полчаса, а Дункан так и не появился. Наконец из зала вышел мистер Грей, и Фиона в лоб спросила, был ли Ривер на тренировке. Тот кивнул и сказал, что просто задержал его. Никаких шуточек Николас отпускать не стал, и Фиона была у за это благодарна. То ли его здравый смысл, то ли боялся выпада в ответ — она-то видела, как к нему приставал учитель литературы. Вряд ли мистер Грей был бы рад.  
Он ушел по своим делам, а Фиона направилась через зал к раздевалкам.  
— Дункан?! — крикнула она у порога.  
Ответа не было. Она разозлилась еще больше и решительно вошла в раздевалку, надеясь, что больше там никого нет. Со стороны душевой послышались шаги, инавстречу вышел Ривер, завязывавший на бедрах полотенце.  
Фиона ахнула и злость ее как-то начала улетучиваться при виде его рельефного тела и панически обескураженного выражения лица. Он бы точно спросил какую-нибудь глупость, если бы она не задала свой вопрос первой.  
— Что с тобой стряслось, а?! Долго ты от меня будешь бегать? Ничего мне сказать не хочешь?!  
— Я … — замялся Дункан.  
Тут со стороны зала послышались шаги и оклик «Николас?». Это был Арден.  
— Черт, — тихо ругнулась она.  
— Джулиан? — Николас зачем-то вернулся в зал, и это, похоже, спасло ситуацию. — Я тебя везде ищу.   
Фиона подошла к дверям и аккуратно выглянула, чувствуя спиной движение — Дункана, похоже, тоже разбирало любопытство. Она подавила мстительное желание отдавить ему ногу или пихнуть локтем под ребра.  
Джулиан с Николасом говорили о чем-то, но недостаточно громко, чтобы можно было различить суть разговора. А потом Грей обнял Ардена за плечи и мягко поцеловал. Фиона охнула, а сумка, державшаяся на ее плече на честном слове, со смачным звуком упала на пол. На лице Дункана появилась легкая паника. Послышались шаги, кто-то шел к раздевалке. Вдруг Фиону осенило, и она выпалила:  
— Поцелуй меня!  
— Что? — а секунду назад она думала, что глаза у Ривера уже не могут стать шире и изумленней.  
Она дернула юношу за руку на себя, еще раз прошипев: «Целуй!». Тот послушался. Губы у него оказались мягкие и теплые… он осторожно обнял ее за талию, притягивая ближе, и мягко скользнул языком между ее губ, и Фиона почувствовала, как пьянеет. Не так, конечно, она представляла себе первый поцелуй с ним, но тоже неплохо.  
Шаги стихли, а потом стали удаляться. Дункан остановился. Она вцепилась в его руки, обещая себе, что если он сейчас сбежит, она его просто потом убьет к чертовой матери.  
— Фиона, я не хотел…  
— Хотел, хотел.  
— Я … ты мне очень нравишься. Но я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе.  
— О господи боже! Заткнись ты, олух, — нежно посоветовала Фиона, притягивая его ближе к себе снова. – Целоваться у тебя получается лучше.  
Дункан нерешительно улыбнулся и поцеловал ее снова, уже глубже и жарче, но все еще нерешительно, будто бы не доверяя ее согласию. Когда они прекратили поцелуй, он все-таки заговорил снова:  
— Прости меня… я думал, будет лучше, если мы не будем общаться. Тебе не придется … и теперь… Теперь у тебя будут неприятности.  
— Ты из-за того, что Джулиан или Николас видели нас? Да я тебя умоляю! — она ухмыльнулась. Совершенно неожиданно ей стало понятно, почему Арден заставил их читать этот диалог, куда отходил Николас из зала и … — Они нас к этому толкали.  
— Но зачем им?  
— Неважно, — ухмыльнулась Фиона. — Мне только интересно, а их поцелуй был настоящим или они просто хотели шокировать нас и спровоцировать…  
— Фиона…  
— А?  
— Можно я оденусь?  
Только тут она поняла, что все еще держит его за руки, а полотенце на его бедрах развязалось и просто оказалось зажато между ними. Она зарделась… Дункан ласково поцеловал ее в щеку.

Джулиан молчал, слушая, как Николас удивляется тому, что все получилось. Его восхищало, как ловко все Джулиан придумал. И откуда только он знал, что Фиона придет и что они с Дунканом будут «шпионить» за учителями, и что будут так шокированы, и вообще…  
Они трепался без умолку, а Джулиан хотел задать только один просто вопрос, ответа на который он одинаково жаждал и боялся. Когда они дошли до их квартала, Николас отказался прощаться посреди улицы, заявив, что проводит Джулиана до дома, а сам довел до двери.  
Тогда Джулиан все-таки спросил:  
— Зачем ты меня поцеловал? Объятий было бы достаточно.  
Николас замолчал.  
— Тебе было просто интересно, так? — предположил Джулиан.  
Николас покачал головой:  
— Нет. Мне просто… — он тряхнул головой и начал заново, опершись рукой о косяк. — Я думал о твоих словах. Я плохо понимаю намеки, Джулиан, но я… Я не умею так красиво и стихами. Я не уверен — ни в чем не уверен. Но я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Может я убегу через неделю с воплями ужаса, конечно, но что-то я сомневаюсь. Мне хорошо с тобой, Джулиан.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
— Ну и еще ты охрененно целуешься!  
— Господи… — Джулиан закатил глаза, но Николас не дал ему насладиться жестом полностью: наклонился и впился своими губами в его, и заодно крепко обнял, прижимая к себе, — будто сиганул с головой в пропасть.  
Джулиан мягко улыбнулся и шагнул назад, в свою квартиру, утягивая Николаса за собой. Делить такое сокровище с окружающим миром он не хотел.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) школьная система далека от реальной  
> 2) "День без тебя казался ночью мне..." — Шекспир, сонет №42 в переводе С. Маршака  
> 3) персонажи цитируют трагедию Шекспира "Ромео и Джульетта"


End file.
